Requirements for power factor correction (PFC) of high power, single-phase or multi-phase alternating current systems are increasing due to the importance of power quality. Typically, the topology selected for active PFC circuitry has been a boost-converter circuit. The stresses on the switching devices utilized in these converters are exacerbated by the recovery current through the diodes operating in conjunction with the switches. This typically limits the switching frequency of PFC circuitry to mid tens-of KHz, which prevents any reduction in size of inductors or capacitors in the electromagnetic interference filtering or power conversion circuitry that might be attained through an increase in operating frequency.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a method and apparatus existed that are suitable for PFC conversion in a high power alternating current system operating at a high switching frequency.